


Your Hands, My Mouth (Settle Down)

by ShowMeAHero



Series: like no one else [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mile High Club, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn give each other anniversary gifts and accomplish the impossible: getting even more sickeningly adorable and disgustingly stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands, My Mouth (Settle Down)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying and this series is probably most of the reason why. I should just put my last will and testament in the series.
> 
> Title taken from ["Settle Down" by The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsYE078RQCI).

Finn reclined slightly in his airplane seat, glancing at the woman with the babbling baby in the window seat on his left, then the little girl swinging her legs and reading from a chapter book on his right. The little television screen on the back of the seat in front of him was playing some space movie, but he lost his headphones twenty minutes ago, so that was a bust. Anyways, though, he was not so invested in the movie, or in his fellow passengers. He was more focused on getting up into the cockpit and surprising Poe.

Despite Poe’s best efforts, he had been scheduled to fly from their hometown of Boston out to Oregon for an overnight on their anniversary. Finn had figured out what flight he had been assigned and bought himself a ticket on it so they could spend their anniversary together, regardless of whether they were on land or in the air while they did it.

Snap, the steward and one of Poe’s friends, stopped next to Finn. He politely excused himself to the little girl as he leaned over her to talk to Finn, smiling as he did so.

“I’m going to tell him I’m bringing a little boy who likes planes into the cockpit,” Snap stage-whispered. The little girl turned her face up to them, and they both looked at her at the same time. “Oh. Uhm.”

“Do you like planes?” Finn asked, and the girl shook her head.

“I only like trains,” she replied, turning her attention back to the book. “Thanks, though.”

“No problem,” Finn said, looking back up at Snap, who was grinning now.

“So, you can come up with me, and we’ll surprise him,” Snap continued, and Finn nodded, unbuckling himself from his seat. He waved goodbye to the baby on his left, who slapped softly at his face, then stepped around the little girl to get into the aisle. He followed Snap to the door of the cockpit. Snap rapped lightly on the door before poking his head in.

“Hello,” Snap said cheerily, pushing his way inside. “I’ve got a little guy here who would really love to visit the captain of the airplane.”

“Sure thing,” Finn heard Poe answer, and he smiled at the sound of his voice. “Send him in, I’d love to meet him.”

Snap backed up out of the doorway and motioned Finn through. Finn stepped into the cockpit, ducking his head a little in the doorway. Poe handed over the controls to his copilot, Jessika, and turned. He looked confused as he looked at the eye level of a child only to be met with Finn’s waist, but his confusion shifted into joy when he looked up and into Finn’s face.

“Finn!” Poe exclaimed, jolting up to his feet. He grabbed Finn’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly, dragging him in to hold him closer. Finn inhaled sharply and kissed him back before Jessika cleared her throat loudly, surprising them apart. Poe coughed into a fist, his cap slightly askew. Finn reached up and straightened it for him.

“What’re you doing here, mi cariño?” Poe asked, trying to keep his hands to himself before he gave up and tangled one of his hands with one of Finn’s.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Finn answered, and Poe smiled. He kissed the back of Finn’s hand and glanced over his shoulder at the sunset horizon above the clouds that was visible through the windows.

“You’re so good,” Poe said quietly, and Finn turned his face down, grinning widely. Poe kissed his forehead, then his lips again, smiling.

“Well, you know, happy anniversary,” Finn replied, and Poe laughed, kissing him again, and again. Jessika reached out and smacked Poe on the hip.

“Can you either focus on flying the plane or get out of here so I can do it?” Jessika ordered, and Poe flipped her off. She flipped him off right back, and Finn grabbed Poe’s hands.

“I can go sit down, if you want,” Finn said. Poe hesitated, then nodded.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” Poe agreed, pulling Finn in for a tight embrace, His lips brushed Finn’s ear as he whispered, too quietly for Jessika to hear, “Go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you there in three minutes.”

“Okay,” Finn breathed back, his pulse skyrocketing, heart pounding against his ribcage. Poe squeezed his hands before kissing his cheek and stepping back.

“I’ll come visit you,” Poe assured him as he pulled back. “And you can come up again.”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn replied breathlessly, letting Poe kiss him one last time before Snap edged him out of the cockpit. Poe tossed a grin over his shoulder before settling back in his seat and pulling his headset back on. Finn strode past his own seat, heading right to the bathroom at the end of the aisle. Luckily, it was unoccupied, and he made his way inside, locking it and starting to empty out his pockets. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, a handful of mints, and his anniversary gift for Poe. He lined it all up on the sink and sat down on the closed toilet to wait for Poe. According to Finn’s watch, at exactly three minutes later, on the dot, someone rapped sharply at the door of the bathroom.

“It’s me,” Poe whispered, and Finn hurried to unlock the door and let him in. Poe gingerly shut and locked the door behind him before turning to face Finn. He caught sight of the items on the sink and raised an eyebrow at him. Finn grinned and blushed at the same time.

“Happy anniversary?” Finn said, and Poe pinned him down on the closed toilet seat, pushing up against him, kissing him fiercely. Finn scrambled to hold onto him, grabbing at his hips and biting at his mouth.

“Happy anniversary, mi cariño,” Poe murmured. He glanced at the counter again. “Lube? Ambitious.”

“I thought maybe I should’ve brought more than that, too,” Finn replied, and Poe laughed into his mouth, backing off so Finn could stand up. Finn pushed Poe’s uniform jacket off his shoulders, spreading his hands over the tight white fabric of the dress shirt covering his chest and the breadth of his back. His hands slithered up to tangle in Poe’s hair, knocking his cap almost completely off. Poe reached up to take it off, but Finn stopped him. Poe laughed, shoving their foreheads together before kissing him again.

“You’re so weird, baby,” Poe murmured against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Finn whispered back, dragging him back in to kiss again. Poe undid the fastenings on his uniform pants, yanking them and his boxer-briefs down past his knees, Finn’s hands tracing up over his chest, his shoulders, the sharp line of his beard-covered jaw. Poe finagled Finn’s pants off far enough for him to lick a stripe up Finn’s cock.

“We have to be quick,” Poe told him, breath fanning hot over Finn’s sensitive skin, and Finn reached out to tangle a hand in Poe’s hair. “I don’t want Jess figuring me out.”

“Jess definitely already knows what you’re doing back here,” Finn replied breathlessly, nails scratching at his scalp. Poe twitched and nipped at the inside of Finn’s thigh.

“Well, I don’t want to get fired, then,” Poe joked, Finn struggled to keep his hips from bucking up into Poe’s throat when Poe took him in deep. He bit down on his wrist to keep quiet as it was, muffling himself as Poe easily pulled him up to fully hard. Once he got him there, he snatched the bottle of lube off the counter, poured some into his hand, and reached behind himself, moving quickly, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open slightly. Finn stroked his face, watching with rapt attention as Pow worked. He leaned down to kiss him, teeth smashing together; Poe laughed into his mouth.

“Hold on, hold on,” Poe murmured against his lips, pulling back and pulling his hand free. He poured a little more lube onto Finn’s cock and shoved Finn back further on the seat. He lined himself up and sank down carefully, slowly, head falling back, exposing the long, tan line of his throat. Finn had to lean in and lick at his skin when he was fully seated, and he shifted his mouth to Poe’s shoulder when Poe started to move up and down, riding him easily. His pace lifted to hard and fast as he adjusted to the feeling of Finn’s dick in his ass, head falling to Finn’s shoulder, and Finn bit hard at the skin on the side of Poe’s throat.

Poe started losing his rhythm, breathing roughly against Finn’s skin. He lifted his head to kiss Finn, pressing up against him, rolling and grinding up into him over and over. Finn starting gasping, clutching him close, trying to pull him into his skin. dropping his head down to watch the movement of the muscles in Poe’s thighs as he moved, the tightening of the muscles in his torso. He sucked a hard mark into Poe’s neck, feeling heat tighten up, coiling in the pit of his stomach, gathering and gathering until Poe exhaled sharply near his ear, teeth grazing the shell of it, and Finn lost it, the heat spreading through his limbs as he came.

He reached in between them with a shaky hand to grab at Poe, dragging roughly up, and up, and up, over and over until Poe was gasping, struggling to find Finn’s mouth for a kiss, leaving beard burn all over Finn’s skin. When Finn finally knocked him over the edge, he had to shove his arm into Poe’s mouth for him to bite down on, his shout muffled soft by Finn’s wrist. Poe slumped forwards, chest heaving as he caught his breath, sweaty forehead pressed against Finn’s shoulder. Finn clutched at him loosely, trying to even out his own breathing.

“Good work, Captain,” Finn told him, and Poe started laughing. He lifted his head before standing slowly, pulling himself off of Finn and reaching into his pants pocket for a plastic package of tissues. He and Finn started scrubbing at one another with the tissues.

“I think we beat the world record, mi cariño,” Poe whispered. Finn snorted a laugh, unwrapped one of the mints, and popped it in Poe’s mouth. Once Poe had pulled his pants back up and tucked his shirt in, Finn handed over his gift. “Oh, I don’t have my gift for you, it’s back at my place.”

“I think you’ve done enough today,” Finn assured him. “You can give it to me when we get back.” He pushed the gift into Poe’s hand. Poe raised an eyebrow, pulling at the ribbon as Finn pulled his own pants back up and started fastening his belt. He took the wrapping off carefully enough to save it, uncovering a box. He lifted the lid gingerly and uncovered a beautiful watch on a leather strap.

“Oh, Finn, I can’t-”

“We’re gonna have all the same money and all the same everything in a couple months, so what’s it matter?” Finn asked, and he pulled the watch out of the box, turning it over in his hands. The back had their names engraved on it with the year underneath, and Poe kissed him, hard. Finn fastened the watch onto Poe’s wrist, letting Poe admire it before he pulled his sleeve over it and helped him back into his jacket.

“I’ll give you your gift when we get home, mi cariño,” Poe told him. “I think you’re really going to like it.”

“I guarantee that I probably will,” Finn agreed, and Poe kissed him one last time before straightening himself in the mirror and stepping back.

“I should probably get back to, you know, flying the plane,” Poe told him, and Finn popped a mint in his own mouth, grinning. “But I’ll see you soon. And I love you.”

Finn reached out, tugging Poe’s collar up until it covered most of the hickeys and bites on Poe’s neck. “I love you, too.”

“Cool,” Poe murmured, kissing him one last time before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom. Finn exhaled shakily before cleaning up the counter and returning to his seat. He caught Poe’s eye before the door to the cockpit shut, and Poe winked at him before disappearing. The little girl gave Finn a disapproving look as he took his seat again, but Finn could not give less of a shit, grinning the whole time.

*

“Poe, come on,” Finn sighed through FaceTime a couple of days later. He was sitting on his sofa, working on a lesson plan for the next week with his first-graders. Poe was supposed to be next to him, but was instead on the other side of his FaceTime call, looking tired, still in his uniform.

“I know, mi cariño, I know, and I’m so sorry,” Poe replied, rubbing at his face. “You know I want to be there. I think this is gonna be the place.”

“I know it is, that’s why you have to be there,” Finn said. He put his pen down and made a face at Poe through the camera. “Why don’t we just postpone the meeting until you can be there?”

“Because we don’t want anyone else to steal it out from under us,” Poe reminded him. The two of them had been searching for apartments or small houses to get together for weeks, and Poe finally found a place, set up their appointment to view it, everything - except, now, apparently, he was skipping out because he got assigned to a flight last-second.

“This sucks ass,” Finn muttered, yawning and stretching his arm above his head. Poe raised an eyebrow at him.

“It could,” Poe replied, grinning cockily, and Finn pointed at him through the camera.

“I will disconnect you,” Finn warned, and Poe raised his hands in surrender before looking up at someone who was talking to him offscreen. He lowered his phone to answer them before turning back to Finn apologetically.

“Hey,” he said, and Finn sighed again.

“I’ll talk to you later?” Finn asked, and Poe nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, of course.” He blew a dramatic kiss at the screen. “Love you, mi cariño. See you soon.”

“Love you, too. Stay safe,” Finn replied, and Poe waved before disconnecting. Finn groaned loudly and dropped his phone next to him on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. Rey stuck her head out of the bathroom, long hair dripping water onto the floor.

“Did you say something?” she called, and Finn shook his head.

“No, I just screamed,” he answered, craning his head to look at her over the back of the sofa. She frowned at him.

“Is your lesson plan not going well?” she asked, reaching into the bathroom for her boxer shorts. She tugged them on as she came over to sit next to Finn, hairbrush in her hand. He automatically set his papers aside and started combing through her hair once she was sitting cross-legged next to him.

“Poe just called and said he can’t go to the meeting for the apartment today because he got put on a flight to Brazil,” Finn told her. He worked through a knot in her hair. “So, now I have to go by myself. I might just postpone-”

“No, no,” Rey interrupted him. “Don’t postpone it, I’ll go with you. You have, like, no time during the week to go, you’ll never get another appointment if you miss this one. I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?” Finn asked, starting to French braid her hair. She handed him an elastic off her wrist.

“Yeah, absolutely, I want to go,” Rey assured him. She sat patiently while he finished braiding, then turned to climb into his lap when he was done. “I want to see the place I’m going to break into all the time. You know, scout the broken locks on the windows, stuff like that.”

“You’ll get a key, don’t break my locks.” Finn leaned back against the sofa cushions, and Rey sprawled across him and the sofa. “I just wish Poe was here.”

Rey hesitated, then said, “I know, but he will be. If you decide to actually get the apartment, he’ll never leave the damn place.”

“Hopefully,” Finn replied, flicking at her chin. Rey swatted him away. “They allow dogs.”

“Thank God, because if it came down to you and BB-8, I’m pretty sure he would’ve picked BB-8,” Rey said, mostly joking, and Finn shoved at her. She shrieked and hit the floor. The old lady who lived below them started banging on the ceiling.

Finn helped Rey stand up and shoved her towards their shared bedroom so she could get dressed while he picked up his papers and plans and tried to put them into some semblance of order. By the time Rey came back, wearing a dress that was mostly on, Finn was pulling his boots on and searching for his keys.

“Ready to go?” Rey asked, grabbing her jacket and tossing Finn his. He caught it and tugged it on.

“I can’t find my keys,” Finn said, turning over one of the couch cushions, and Rey opened one of the junk drawers in the kitchen and flung his keys to him. He pocketed them without even glancing at them. “Why were they in there?”

“How the hell should I know?” Rey opened the front door and motioned vigorously through it. “Let’s go, or else you’ll end up living here for the next fifty years and I really don’t want that.”

“You’re telling me you don’t want to-”

“ _No_ ,” Rey said sternly, smiling slightly and gesturing at the doorway. “Out. Go. We’re gonna be late.”

“We’re not gonna be late,” Finn disagreed, following her instructions regardless and heading out the door. She slammed their door shut hard behind them, the only way to ensure that it would actually shut and lock, and chased him down the stairs. They slid into her shitty old car in record time.

“Should I FaceTime him the place when we get there?” Finn asked, digging his phone out of his jacket pocket, and Rey smacked it out of his hand without even looking away from the road.

“No, leave him alone,” Rey ordered. “If you FaceTime him and he crashes the plane, you’re at fault.”

“I really don’t think that’s how it works,” Finn said, and Rey kicked his phone under the seat. Finn groaned. “Girl, _please_.”

“Do I turn here?” Rey asked, and Finn sighed.

“Yeah, take a left right there,” Finn instructed. Rey frowned, slowing down.

“A left or a right?”

“A left _right there,_ ” Finn repeated, and Rey was at a full stop now.

“No, but do I take a left or a right?” Rey asked, and Finn leaned over to flip her left blinker on.

“ _Left_ ,” he repeated forcefully, and she pinched his arm. “Ow! Rey, _damnit_ -”

“Be nice to me,” Rey commanded, and Finn wiggled down in his seat to reach his phone under him. He finally dug it out as Rey was pulling up in front of the building. Finn stuck his head out the window to look up at it.

“It looks nice,” Finn shouted back in to her as she carefully parked her sputtering car. He climbed out the window, ignoring the broken door as he shimmied out onto the sidewalk. Rey got out her own door and came around to him, grabbing him under his arms and yanking him free. “Next stop is the used car lot.”

“She runs just fine, thanks.” Rey slapped the top of her car, and Finn half-expected the car to collapse under the weight of her hand. Finn went up to the door of the building and exclaimed excitedly.

“Look! Buzzers!” Finn said eagerly, pointing at the functioning buzzer system next to the door. He tugged on the door handle. “And the door _locks_!”

“Well, we’re on the outside, so don’t get too excited about that yet,” Rey pointed out, scanning the labels next to the buzzers. “Which one are you looking at?”

“4C,” Finn told her, and she pushed the buzzer with the corresponding label. A second later, a staticky voice came back through, and Finn grinned, delighted.

“Hello?” the voice asked, and Finn leaned in to push the buzzer again.

“Hi, I’m here to see apartment 4C, I’m-”

“Finn!” the voice exclaimed. “Of course! We’ve- I’ve been waiting for you. Come on up.”

The voice disappeared and the front door clicked, unlocking to let Finn and Rey in. Finn opened the door for her, making a sweeping gesture for her to go inside, and Rey flicked his nose as she passed him. They took the actual operational elevator up to the fourth floor and found 4C in no time. The door was open, and Finn walked in hesitantly. A grinning woman with a half-shaved, half-afro head of hair was standing in the middle of the front room, a combination kitchen/living room area, and she spread her arms wide when she saw them.

“You must be Finn!” she announced, pulling him into a hug. Finn hugged her back, despite the fact that he had never met her. She looked at Rey with confusion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“I’m Rey,” she said, sticking out her hand. The woman shook it. “I’m Finn’s current roommate, soon to be put out on the curb.”

“Well, I’m Marina, and I really hope you like my place- Well, I guess it’s not my place anymore, is it?” the woman said, smiling widely. She pointed. “There’s a bathroom, a bedroom, and a bedroom. Why don’t we go look at the larger bedroom first?”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn agreed, but Rey lingered by the door.

“I’m gonna check out the bathroom,” Rey said, and Finn frowned.

“Why don’t-”

“Oh, I hope you like it!” Marina said, seemingly brimming with excitement. “We’ll check out the bedroom. Come on, Finn.”

Finn watched Rey for a confused second before following Marina into the bedroom. She spent an absurd amount of time detailing the smallest things about the room, pointing out a small dent in the ( _actually functional_ ) radiator, showing Finn a little chip in the paint. Rey appeared after a little while of this.

“Bathroom looks great,” she declared, and Finn turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

“Where the hell did you go?” Finn asked. Rey made a face at him like he was a colossal dumbass, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

“I was checking out the bathroom,” Rey said, slowly. “And it looks great. Very ready.”

“Oh, of course!” Marina exclaimed. “Go ahead, Finn, why don’t you go out to check out the next bedroom?”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn agreed, watching Marina for a second. She stayed still, smiling widely at him. She motioned for him to go on ahead of her and Rey. Finn left slowly, still watching Rey over his shoulder.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said in front of him, and Finn, startled, whirled on instinct and punched whoever it was in the face, sending them to the ground like a ton of bricks. “Oh, _fuck_ , Finn-”

“Oh, my God, Poe, what the fuck,” Finn shouted, kneeling down on the floor over Poe, who had one hand clamped over his right eye. “Why the fuck are you here?”

“I was looking for a fight,” Poe joked weakly. Finn could feel Rey and Marina hovering over him; sure enough, when he turned to look at them, there they were, lurking like gargoyles. Marina looked horrified; Rey was red-faced from holding in her laughter. Finn turned back to Poe and pried his hand away from his face to examine his eye.

“I am so, _so_ sorry,” Finn apologized, looking at the already-developing bruise on his eye. “Oh, goddamnit, Poe.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Poe told him, muffled around Finn’s hands. Finn stood and hauled Poe up to his feet.

“Well, it worked,” Finn said, and Poe laughed before wincing and touching his face gingerly. He backed up a little bit into the living room, holding out a hand, telling Finn not to move.

“Stay there,” Poe instructed. “Turn back around, pretend you didn’t see me, we’re going to try again. Just don’t punch me this time, okay, mi cariño?”

“Uhm- Yeah, sure,” Finn answered, hesitating before turning around again to look at Marina, who still looked vaguely horrified but still excited, and Rey, who was semi-silently laughing into her hands. Finn waited until Rey gestured for him to turn again. Finn swiveled and pretended to act surprised when he saw Poe in the living room.

“Don’t overdo it, you ham,” Poe teased, and Finn raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, okay, hold on, come here.”

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Finn said genuinely, and Poe pulled him in to kiss him. “Do you like the apartment?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Poe answered, reaching around Finn to tuck his hands into Finn’s back pockets. Finn felt his face go hot, but Poe just raised an eyebrow before fishing Finn’s keys out of his pocket and pulling them out. He dangled them in front of Finn’s face, and Finn snatched them away. “I put the key on your keychain before I left yesterday.”

“What are you-” Finn looked down at his keychain, noticing the new key with the ribbon around it. He looked back up to eye Poe suspiciously as the pieces clicking into place. “What did you do?”

“I knew you loved the place and I wanted to surprise you so I got it for us as your anniversary gift,” Poe admitted, all in one breath. Finn laughed. Adrenaline junkies. “All you have to do is sign. I got a good deal on it, too. Marina’s a sucker for newlyweds.”

Finn’s heart leapt, and he glanced back at Marina before leaning in closer to Poe to whisper, “We’re not newlyweds, though.”

“Yeah, but we will be soon, so don’t bust the truth on her just yet,” Poe whispered back. A door clicked open behind him, and BB-8 came sprinting out of the bedroom that had previously had the closed door. She jumped excitedly up at Poe and Finn, trying to reach their hands to lick them, her legs far too short to make it. Poe laughed, patting BB-8’s head once before turning his attention back up to Finn. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, and I love you, and I’m so excited my head’s about to explode right now, so just let me process this,” Finn answered, and Poe nodded, stepping back and watching him carefully. Finn looked around the apartment, moving slowly, taking it all in. His fingers trailed over the back of the sofa; he leaned over to glance out the window. A smile crept over his face, pulling hard at his cheeks until he was grinning so wide he thought his jaw might crack off. “It’s perfect.”

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Poe replied, and Rey snorted at the same time Marina cooed. BB-8 slammed her head into their shins, begging for their attention, and Finn crouched down to scratch behind her ears.

“So, this whole place is ours?” Finn asked, and Poe nodded, lower lip slipping between his teeth and he watched Finn with careful eyes. Finn pressed the back of one hand into his eye, trying to will back the string of tears.

“Oh, hey, what’s that for, mi cariño?” Poe asked, leaning down to swipe a thumb under Finn’s eye. Finn pushed his face into Poe’s neck and laughed.

“I’m just so happy,” Finn chuckled wetly, and Poe kissed the side of his head, clutching him close. BB-8 knocked the both of them over out of their precariously balanced crouching positions, sending them sprawling across the floor. Rey stood over them when Finn looked up, her whole face smug and excited.

“Now you can get out of my house,” she ordered gleefully, and Finn knocked her ankles out from under her.

**Author's Note:**

> GOODBYE my almost lovers
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
